Amnesia
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Un golpe en la cabeza -producto de un descuido durante una misión- deja a Sasuke sin memoria de los últimos años: lo último que el Uchiha recuerda es tener doce años y graduarse de la Academia. Ahora está en manos de su equipo ayudarle a recordar y, en el proceso, descubrir cosas inesperadas acerca del Sasuke que creían conocer... Yaoi NaruSasu Regalo de cumpleaños para Hinatayaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Insultos.

Regalo para Hinatayaoi.

**Amnesia**

'_La__amnesia__ es un trastorno del funcionamiento de la__memoria__, durante el cual el individuo es incapaz de conservar o recuperar información almacenada con anterioridad.'_

_**"Considera La Fuente", "La Memoria Es Traicionera"**_ – Memento

Separó los palillos sonriendo ampliamente y dejando escapar un suspiro contento.

—¡Ah, nada como un buen y delicioso Ramen! ¡Hace tanto que no como un plato de estos!— exclamó comenzando a devorar los fideos sin perder más tiempo. Cada segundo que transcurría sin sentir aquel sabor en su paladar era una agonía que simplemente se alargaba más y más.

Ayame soltó una risa desde una esquina —¿Pero qué dices Naruto? Estuviste aquí esta mañana.— señaló terminando de limpiar una de las mesas.

Tragó los fideos que colgaban por su boca y observó a la chica —¡Sí, ¿pero sabes cuántas horas hay desde la mañana hasta la tarde?! Sentí que moriría del hambre.— vació su tazón y lo elevó en dirección a Teuchi que se encontraba frente a él recargándose contra la barra, observando al rubio con una sonrisa especial. Cuando Naruto llegó al tercer tazón y el hombre continuó en aquella misma posición pronto comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la atención —Eh, ¿sucede algo? Si es por la cuenta ¡juro que esta vez traigo dinero para pagar –dattebayo!

El hombre se carcajeó un momento —No, no. No es eso.

—¿Uh? ¿Entonces…?

La sonrisa especial retornó al rostro de Teuchi —Bueno, estaba pensando en lo afortunados que somos: no todos los locales tienen al héroe de la aldea como mejor cliente.

Naruto se rascó la nuca algo apenado —Ya… les dije que no me llamen así. Es vergonzoso.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Es un honor! Pensar que hace unos años atrás parecían las simples promesas de un niño soñador, ¡pero tú lograste hacerlas realidad! Prácticamente te vi crecer en este lugar.— comentó el chef con gesto iluminado y nostálgico, claramente perdido en sus memorias.

—Pero yo no quiero qu─—no pudo continuar cuando una mano le aferró la cabeza por detrás y con una brutalidad innecesaria le empujó hacia delante hundiendo su rostro en el plato caliente, causándole un dolor terrible.

—¡NARUTO!

Chilló con enojo una voz muy conocida, por lo que con expresión herida volteó para mirar a la peli-rosa —Sakura-chan, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

La chica posó los brazos en jarras observándole con reproche —¡No te hagas en tonto! ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevamos esperándote?— gruñó aferrándose el puente de la nariz con frustración —¿Cómo pretendes terminar tus estudios como aprendiz de Hokage si no eres responsable con tus tiempos?

—Ya, ya, lo lamento. Solo déjame terminar dos platos más y…— pero no pudo continuar debido a que la chica le jaló de la oreja y lo arrastró consigo fuera del local y por la calle —Au, au. ¡Sakura-chan espera! ¡Debo pagar la cuenta!

—Puedes hacerlo más tarde, no es como si no fueras a regresar nunca más.— espetó, sin embargo al oírle soltar un fuerte: "¡Sakura-chan, me duele!"─ le dejó ir con un suspiro, volteando entonces a verle con seriedad —Naruto debes tomar esto más en serio. Estás a tan pocos pasos de conseguir tu sueño de toda la vida y pareciera que no te importa.

—¡Claro que me importa!— rebatió sobándose la oreja con una mueca.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos exigente —¿Entonces por qué Sai y yo debemos estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo recordándote las cosas?

—… Porque ¿son mis amigos?

Abrió la boca para replicar pero al final dejó escapar otro suspiro, rendida —Por supuesto que lo hacemos porque somos tus amigos, pero eso no significa que debas tomártelo a la ligera porque sabes que nosotros te ayudamos. Nos preocupa que seas tan despistado…

Al oír esto el rubio se puso serio observándola fijamente —Sakura-chan, ¿en verdad crees que no presto atención a algo tan importante? Sé que no lo parece, pero en verdad soy consciente de todo lo que se requiere, ¡confía en mí, sé lo que hago!— sonrió abiertamente —Ya verás, tú no te preocupes. Déjame encargarme de esto solo y te lo demostraré.— agregó al verla dudar.

Aún dubitativa la chica se dio por vencida —Supongo que… tienes razón.— se mostró un tanto entristecida pero al instante le observó con severidad —Más vale que cumplas Naruto o te haré sufrir, y lo sabes.— amenazó, aunque un brillo de diversión que se notó en sus ojos verdes hiso sonreír al rubio con entusiasmo.

—¡Claro que sí, te lo demostraré Sakura-chan!

Visiblemente más tranquila la chica asintió —Bien, entonces ve adelantándote, yo recibí el aviso de que hoy saldré de misión por lo que debo ir a prepararme.— informó despidiéndose con la mano.

Le observó alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa que luego desapareció de su rostro; con expresión determinada clavó la vista en la Torre Hokage _'Ahora sí.'─ _se dijo ─_'Ya no más distracciones…'─ _pensó, pero no llegó a avanzar ni dos pasos cuando la voz irregular de un adolescente le detuvo.

—¡Jefe!— volteó para encontrarse con la figura de Konohamaru que le dedicaba una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante —Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿o acaso lo olvida?

Naruto observó al más joven, luego volteó la cabeza en dirección a la torre y luego de regresó al chico, indeciso —Ehh, ah… Lo siento Konohamaru, ¡ahora no puedo!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué, acaso tiene miedo de perder?— provocó.

Apretando los dientes Naruto volvió a alternar la mirada y, llegando a una decisión encaró al menor con una sonrisa determinada —¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!— desafió decidiendo que aún tenía tiempo.

Como era costumbre se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento y se colocaron uno frente al otro; se observaron fijamente, retándose con la mirada a la vez que examinaban el potencial del contrario. La tensión entre ellos comenzó a aumentar más y más: era momento de enfrentarse y demostrar cuanto habían mejorado con su entrenamiento, comprobar si Naruto continuaba siendo el mejor, o si su alumno finalmente le había superado —Tú comienza.— ordenó el rubio.

Lo primero que el chico hiso fue crear dos clones de sombras. Cerrando los ojos Konohamaru reunió la mayor cantidad de chakra que le fue posible, elevando una mano para sentirlo y contenerlo todo. Cuando sintió que fue suficiente abrió los ojos, el aire se arremolinó a su alrededor y con un grito dejó escapar todo lo que tenía —¡ Oiroke: Doshi Onnanoko no Jutsu!— exclamó y de pronto en su lugar aparecieron tres jóvenes hermosas de cuerpos llamativos y exuberantes: dos morenas que rodeaban a una rubia quien claramente las sometía a su gusto.

Una sonrisa socarrona adornó los labios de Naruto —Eso está muy bien, pero como siempre no es suficiente. ¡Te voy a enseñar lo que puede hacer un verdadero maestro!— a continuación elaboró un par de sellos exclamando: —¡Nuevo Haremu no jutsu!— y de su lado aparecieron muchas chicas de diversos rasgos físicos utilizando distintos trajes provocativos.

Las tres bellas mujeres se esfumaron y en su lugar reapareció Konohamaru arrodillado en el suelo con una expresión de dolor y humillación terrible —Me rindo, tú ganas jefe. Otra vez.

Naruto regresó a su cuerpo original y le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo —Jeh, tranquilo. Has mejorado mucho pero aún te falta un poco para poder superarme.— se jactó.

—Dobe.

Volteó hacia la voz monótona que había hablado y se encontró con Sasuke quien le observaba con la mirada inexpresiva, los ojos negros como siempre fijos en él sin apartarse ni por un instante. —¿Qué quieres Sasuke? ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Por fin quieres que te enseñe el sexy no jutsu verdad?

El entrecejo del último Uchiha se frunció imperceptiblemente —¿Para qué querría aprender una técnica tan estúpida?

—¡El Oiroke no jutsu no es estúpido!— saltó Konohamaru adelantándose con rapidez cual si fuera a atacar al moreno ignorando a Naruto quien intentó detenerle —Ya verás… ¡Oiroke no jutsu!— exclamó transformándose en… una versión de Sakura con mucho busto —_Sasuke-kun__~._

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible mientras que el rostro de Naruto se sonrojaba y al mismo tiempo se descomponía del terror. _'¡Sakura-chan va a matarme si se entera de esto!' _Notando que su jutsu no surtía ningún efecto, Konohamaru regresó a su apariencia normal observando a Sasuke con desprecio. —Si ya terminaste de jugar…— habló el moreno con la tranquilidad acostumbrada —… tienes algo más importante que hacer. Entiendo que este es el único momento del día en el que puedes ver a una mujer desnuda— agregó con un tono de superioridad que encrespó al rubio —pero termina de una vez.

—¡Cállate! ¡Al menos he visto a verdaderas mujeres desnudas, a diferencia tuya que seguramente no has visto a ninguna!— rebatió logrando hacer trastabillar a Sasuke quien optó por desviar la mirada con un seco 'dobe' logrando contentar al rubio quien estirándose sugirió que fueran a comer a Ichiraku Ramen.

El Uchiha lo observó con desinterés —No.

—¡Ah, vamos! Hace mucho que no voy.— mintió.

—Guía el camino jefe.— alentó Konohamaru.

Sasuke abrió la boca para reprochar cuando el brazo del rubio le rodeó los hombros, silenciándole —Vamos Sasuke, por favor. ¿Sííí?— pidió acercando su rostro al contrario para que sus ojos se encontrasen y fuesen lo único que pudieran ver. No sabía por qué pero por algún motivo aquella táctica siempre funcionaba con Sasuke quien, luego de observarle unos segundos en silencio, desvió la mirada con un: 'Como quieras'─ en respuesta.

Mientras avanzaban de regreso a la aldea Konohamaru no cesó de lanzarle miradas curiosas, y cuando hubieron transcurrido varios minutos en silencio el menor decidió darle voz a sus dudas —Oiga jefe… ¿nunca tuvo novia?

De más está decir que la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Naruto quien casi tropezó y cayó; Sasuke le observó de soslayo mientras el rubio se recomponía —N-no. Pero ¿¡a qué viene esa pregunta ahora!?

—Mmm, bueno, antes ustedes hablaban de chicas y quería saber. ¿Alguna vez piensa tener? Mmm, aunque no eres muy suertudo con la mujeres… ¿al menos has tenido tu primer beso?

La mandíbula del rubio por poco se cae de la indignación y la vergüenza. Maldito Konohamaru, teniendo que hacerle aquellas preguntas, ¡y frente al estúpido de Sasuke de todas las personas! —¡C-claro que quiero tener novia alguna vez! ¡Y cierra la boca, he estado muy ocupado, mi vida no fue fácil sabes! … Y no.— admitió por lo bajo de mala gana. No tenía caso mentir, por más que lo hiciera estaba seguro que tanto Sasuke como Konohamaru se darían cuenta —Nunca bese a nadie, ¿contento? Aún no tuve mi primer beso, ¿y qué?— se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva —¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso hay una chica que te gusta?— y para su asombro las mejillas del castaño se tornaron rojas y su ademán se volvió uno inquieto. Sin embargo no pudo ahondar más en el tema y burlarse debido a que las palabras de Sasuke le desconcertaron por completo.

—Sí lo tuviste.

Volteó a verle con confusión. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada inexpresiva, los ojos esforzándose por mantenerse nulos pero aún así Naruto noto algo… _extraño_ en su gesto.

—¿Qué?

Frunciendo el entrecejo el otro continuó con la misma expresión forzada, al parecer debatiéndose internamente hasta que, como quien no quiere la cosa, repitió —Tu primer beso. Sí lo tuviste.

—Claro que no teme, ¡lo recordaría!— dijo comenzando a molestarse. ¿Por qué Sasuke quería hacerle creer eso? El muy bastardo seguramente quería engañarle y luego burlarse.

Chasqueando la lengua con molestia Sasuke apartó la mirada con visible enfado —No puedo creer que lo olvidaras…— murmuró.

Claramente aquello no estaba destinado a ser oído por Naruto quien de todas formas respondió —¡No me jodas! ¡No olvidaría algo así, nadie olvida si algunas vez a besado a otra persona o no!—exclamó irritado.

—Tsk.— sin mirarle Sasuke retomó la marcha —Para que lo sepas dobe, la Hokage te esperaba en su oficina.— avisó sin detenerse.

Llevó ambas manos al rostro —¡Lo olvide! Maldita sea Sasuke, ¡eres un desgraciado! Lo siento Konohamaru, luego nos vemos.—se despidió iniciando la carrera hacia la oficina de la Hokage, dejando atrás al chico que les observaba curiosamente…

:::::::::

Luego de recibir la reprimenda más larga y dolorosa de su vida –ya que tanto Tsunade como Sakura habían estado aguardando en la oficina cuando llegó─ la Hokage decidió que le asignaría una molesta tarea teórica como castigo y por mucho que el Uzumaki quiso excusarse y explicar que la culpa era de Sasuke, nadie quiso escucharle.

Cuando finalizó la charla que se suponía debía dejarle una lección al rubio para que aprendiera a no repetir sus actos irresponsables –a pesar de saber que era inútil─ la mujer agregó: —Es porque estás tan atrasado en tus prácticas como aprendiz que te quedarás aquí mientras Sasuke y Sakura saldrán en una misión de equipo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No es justo! ¡Hace meses que no me mandas de misión, Obaa-chan!

—Pues es el castigo que mereces.— gruñó reprimiendo el deseo de golpearle.

—No te necesitamos dobe.— habló entonces Sasuke causando que el rubio le dedicase una mirada de desprecio que tranquilamente ignoró.

—Es cierto Naruto.— apoyó Sakura sonriendo, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Sasuke —Tu sabes que ambos somos fuertes, y luego de todas las cosas que tú y Sasuke han hecho, todo el poder que han conseguido durante todos estos años… ¿no te parece innecesario que vayan los dos? Digo, con uno es suficiente.— dijo sin borrar la sonrisita.

Naruto la contempló desconsolado y falsamente herido, no podía creer que su amiga también lo dejase fuera… aunque si lo pensaba mejor era entendible: ella aún deseaba tener algo con el Uchiha pues su amor nunca había desaparecido; a los ojos de la joven esta era una oportunidad para estar a solas con el chico de su sueños e intentar algo con él. _'Que fastidio…'_

—Sakura tiene razón.— acotó nuevamente el moreno para sorpresa de todos —Soy lo suficientemente fuerte, no es necesario que Sakura venga conmigo. Puedo solo.

Tsunade suspiró ante el comportamiento de los jovenes —Sabes perfectamente que no tienes permitido hacer ciertas cosas solo, no aún Uchiha. Y ya fue suficiente, vayan a cumplir con sus deberes en este instante.— sentencio cansada.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y, mientras sus dos amigos marchaban a una misión, Naruto regresó a su hogar desganado y algo deprimido. ¡No era justo! Él también deseaba salir de misión, pero en lugar de eso debía quedarse encerrado en su casa leyendo unos libros aburridos como castigo si quería seguir siendo el aprendiz de Hokage. Todo por culpa de Sasuke, el muy desgraciado lo había hecho apropósito.

'_Ojalá se golpee tan fuerte que no pueda volver a salir de la Aldea por mucho tiempo.'_─ deseó al instante sintiéndose un poco mejor, ya que si bien no lo decía en serio, pensar cosas negativas contra el otro le disipaba en gran medida su malhumor.

Sin embargo aquel pensamiento pronto fue causa de una enorme culpa, llenándole el alma de arrepentimiento y miedo cuando, una semana después, Kakashi se presentó ante su puerta con mirada seria y un gesto que implicaba malas noticias. _Muy malas noticias_.

Y solo le bastó soltar una sola frase para que Naruto quisiera volver atrás y eliminar aquel pensamiento de su mente.

"_Es Sasuke… está en el hospital."_

**Continuará…**

Bueno... honestamente no sé qué decir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Insultos.

Regalo para Hinatayaoi.

**Amnesia**

"_No recuerdo haberte olvidado." – _Memento

El rubio abrió la puerta e ingresó en su hogar avanzando directamente hacia la mesada en donde apoyó las llaves y se recargó un momento con un suspiro.

Observó el material que componía su mesada con expresión complicada y los sentimientos alborotados, sentía un malestar emocional que equivalía a un gran peso invisible, causando que su cuerpo se sintiese agotado y dolido sin razón. Si bien esto no se comparaba en nada al pánico que había experimentado aquella mañana hace tres días gracias a las palabras de Kakashi y que ahora se había transformado en un necesitado alivio, la nueva situación en la que se encontraba metido no era nada agradable.

A decir verdad: resultaba una preocupación mayor y un miedo constante plantado en su inconsciente. Después de todo no era cualquier persona a la que le había sucedido aquello, se trataba de su mejor amigo…

Frotándose la nuca con una mano volteó en el lugar para ver a Sasuke quien en ese momento ingresaba también a la casa inspeccionando todo atentamente con mirada curiosa y -¿por qué no?- crítica.

Naruto volvió a suspirar internamente. ¿Cómo había terminado en esto? Definitivamente era una complicación que le iba a costar trabajo enfrentar…

'—_¿Cómo que Sasuke está en el hospital?— exclamó ni bien hubo terminado de registrar las palabras del mayor —¿¡Por qué!? ¿Qué le ocurrió?— exigió saber sintiendo el temor recorrer su cuerpo._

_El ninja copia le observó con calma —No te alteres Naruto, no sé mucho más que eso. Lo importante ahora es que me acompañes a verlo._

_Sin necesidad de que se le fuera repetido dos veces el rubio abandonó su hogar y corrió por la aldea a toda prisa junto al que fue su sensei en dirección al hospital; avanzó lo más rápido que pudo casi dejando al hombre atrás debido a la desesperación que lo invadió. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Sasuke? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Estarían bien los dos? Le asustaba pensar que algo grave pudiera haberles pasado, eran sus más preciados amigos -Sasuke en especial- y Naruto no sabría qué hacer si algo llegaba a sucederles. No quería perderlos, no ahora, no luego de todo lo que habían vivido juntos…_

_Llegó al edificio y, preguntando a un ninja medico que se encontraba allí, corrió por el pasillo en la dirección indicada acercándose cada vez más a la habitación correcta. Justo cuanto divisó el número destinado la puerta del mismo se abrió y por ella salió Tsunade observando unos papeles con concentración._

—_¡Obaa-chan!— llamó deteniéndose frente a la mujer._

_Ante el llamado y el estruendo de sus pisadas, Tsunade elevó la mirada sobresaltada para verle con sorpresa y luego con reproche. —¡Naruto, esto es un hospital, intenta comportarte un poco!_

_Pero su alumno le ignoró completamente —¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¿Qué ocurrió con Sasuke? ¿Está bien?— exclamó oyendo como las pisadas de Kakashi se detenían detrás de él._

_La rubia suspiró negando levemente con la cabeza, rendida ante la actitud del más joven —Ven, adelante. Sakura está dentro.— informó haciéndose a un lado para permitirle ingresar._

_Sin perder tiempo Naruto abrió la puerta y luego de dar unos pasos se detuvo ante la escena que le recibió -una que varias veces había visto con anterioridad pero que aún así continuaba afectándole y generándole un sentimiento acongojado-: allí en la cama del hospital se encontraba el último de los Uchiha, inconsciente, con la cabeza vendada y aspecto demacrado pero sereno gracias al sueño en el que debía estar sumido. A su lado se hallaba una peli-rosa sentada en una silla, observando su cuerpo inerte con angustia y las manos posadas sobre su pecho en un agarre nervioso. Al oírles entrar la chica elevó la mirada y al instante se levantó, avanzando hacia Naruto y rodeándole en un abrazo necesitado. Los ojos azules continuaron fijos en el Uchiha._

—_¿Qué sucedió?_

_Sakura se apartó para dedicarle una mueca triste —No lo sé. ¡Quiero decir…! Nos atacaron, pero no eran enemigos fuertes, así que nos defendimos por separado y- no sé cómo, no sé de qué forma, pero cuando voltee a ver a Sasuke-kun le vi caer al suelo con fuerza y su cabeza dio a parar contra la tierra...— explicó agachando la mirada con los ojos húmedos —Y él no se levantó. Por más que intenté él no despertó… me asusté mucho.— comentó girando el rostro para volver a ver al moreno que continuaba inconsciente. _

_Naruto pasó de largo a la chica y se acercó a la cama con la vista fija en el rostro pasivo del Uchiha, vagamente registrando el suave: 'Todo está bien ahora, Sakura'- que Kakashi le dedicó a su ex alumna. —¿Por qué aún no ha despertado?— cuestionó al aire. Entonces volteó para encarar a Tsunade quien centró la mirada en los papeles en su mano, leyendo algo._

—_Tranquilos.— dijo con un suspiro —Hemos hecho los análisis necesarios y no hemos encontrado nada mal, por el momento Sasuke se encuentra fuera de peligro, solo nos queda esperar a que despierte…_

_Naruto soltó un gruñido bajo: detestaba cuando le decían que debería aguardar, ¡era lo más exasperante del mundo! Sakura por su parte apretó los labios con fuerza y ahogó un sonido de malestar que pretendía abandonar su garganta. —Lo siento, es mi culpa. Debí haber estado más atenta…— Kakashi colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Naruto volteó al instante, intentando reconfortarla —Claro que no Sakura-chan, tú no podías saberlo ni evitarlo, en cualquier caso ya ha ocurrido y no podemos hacer nada.— dijo. '¡Pero si alguien tiene la culpa ese es Sasuke, por teme!'- le hubiera gustado agregar, pero se abstuvo sabiendo que no era el momento y que aquello solo le haría peor a la chica._

_Intentando sonreír agradecida por las palabras y los gestos, Sakura elevó la mirada del suelo cuando algo captó su atención. Al instante soltó una exclamación —¡Sasuke-kun!_

_Todos giraron con velocidad descubriendo que el moreno se removía en la cama realizando muecas de dolor y molestia. Naruto -que estaba más cerca- se aproximó a él inclinándose sobre su rostro, ansioso y nervioso a la vez, observando atentamente el despertar de su amigo, deseando comprobar de cerca que todo estuviese bien y que no había ningún riesgo para el otro joven._

_Los ojos negros se abrieron levemente, con dificultad, la mirada claramente desorbitada por un momento hasta que finalmente pareció poder enfocarla, soltando un gruñido. Cuando se despejó por completo se centró en los ojos azules ante él, observándoles estático, sin reaccionar, y debido a lo cerca que se encontraba Naruto pudo distinguir en su mirada un brillo de lo más curioso y _extraño_ al cual no le encontró sentido. —¿Quién…?— susurró el moreno._

_Pero el intercambio fue interrumpido cuando la voz de Tsunade le distrajo —Naruto, apártate, necesita espacio.— y solo entonces el rubio cayó en cuenta de que lo que había parecido durar un largo rato para él no fueron más que un par de segundos para el resto._

—_Na… ¿Naruto?— cuestionó Sasuke llamando la atención nuevamente. Se incorporó con cierta dificultad y observó al resto de los presentes; su entrecejo se frunció en confusión e incredulidad al ver a la peli-rosa al pie de la cama que le contemplaba con felicidad y alivio y al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella —¿Sakura? ¿Kakashi? No… quienes…— su voz, pese al tono ronco que generaba su garganta reseca, se oía de lo más aturdida. Luego clavó la mirada en la Hokage y sus cejas se juntaron aún más de ser posible —¿Un médico? ¿Dónde… qué ocurrió?_

—_¡Sasuke-kun despertaste!_

—_¡Teme, nos tenías preocupados!_

—_Ya, tranquilos.— intervino Tsunade acercándose —Es bueno ver que recobraste el sentido Uchiha. Te haré unos últimos análisis para comprobar que todo esté en orden, mientras tanto dime qué fue lo que sucedió.— dijo. _

—_¿Qué? _

_Elaboró un gesto impaciente —¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿Cómo fue que un ninja de tu nivel cometió un error tan… absurdo?_

_El entrecejo del chico volvió a fruncirse, esta vez con un fastidio que no duró mucho ya que debió aferrarse la cabeza ante el dolor que le asaltó —Yo… estaba en mi casa…— Tsunade le dedicó una mueca preocupante antes de intercambiar miradas con Kakashi —No entiendo… ¿Quiénes- quienes son ustedes?— soltó, su rostro descomponiéndose con dolor mientras continuaba aferrándose la cabeza con fuerza._

_Hubo un silencio profundo —¿Qué- qué estás diciendo Sasuke-kun? No es momento para juegos, ¡somos nosotros!— exclamó Sakura._

—_¿Por qué están con esa forma? Regresen a la normalidad, bobos…_

_Tsunade, que se había apartado un momento, se acercó nuevamente a él tendiéndole un espejo de mano con seriedad —Creo hay algo que necesitas ver. Y por favor no te alteres, debes mantener la calma.— comentó confundiendo a Naruto, quien aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo salvo que al parecer Sasuke había quedado un poco desorientado. El susodicho elevó el espejo hasta poder ver su rostro reflejado y al contemplarse sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, como si la persona a la que veía reflejada no fuese él —Ellos no pueden regresar a la normalidad porque es así como son realmente—volvió a hablar Tsunade, ahora con suavidad. En un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador posó una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha —Así es como te ves ahora, así es como se ven los tres. Tienen diecinueve años.— murmuró dejando al muchacho pasmado._

_Tras permanecer unos segundos inmóvil la cabeza de Sasuke giró en dirección a Naruto y sus ojos le contemplaron aún con incredulidad; junto a esta expresión habían un sentimiento distintivo que el rubio no supo interpretar pero que logró reconocer como la misma mirada __**extraña**__ que el moreno le había dedicado al despertar, casi... admirada. Comprendiendo ahora lo que -al parecer- estaba sucediendo, Naruto intentó regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas consoladoras —Teme…— murmuró sin saber qué más decir para demostrar que realmente era él quien le hablaba._

_Esto sacó de su trance a Sasuke quien pareció sorprenderse por un momento ante la manera en la que se había quedado observando al rubio y rápidamente desvió la mirada con una mueca, gruñendo por lo bajo —Lárguense…— murmuró —Déjenme solo, salgan de aquí.— pidió luego con mayor fuerza._

_Con un gesto Tsunade les obligó a abandonar la habitación. Minutos después ella emergió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí con expresión agotada —¿Qué pudo diagnosticar, Tsunade-sama?— se apresuró en cuestionar Sakura; la joven, habiendo estudiado medicina, entendía perfectamente lo que sucedía y cómo se debería proceder a continuación. Por desgracia su vínculo emocional con el paciente (Sasuke) no le permitiría estar involucrada en el proceso._

_La mayor observó a los tres ninjas que aguardaban expectantes por un momento antes de suspirar con resignación —Lamentablemente no tengo mucha información para dar pero como podrán haber notado Uchiha Sasuke padece un caso de amnesia. Qué tan grave es y cuánto puede recordar aún no puede ser determinado, después de todo aún los recuerda… de otro tiempo._

—_¿Entonces ahora qué va a suceder?_

—_Pues tendremos que realizar un par de exámenes para determinar su condición. Por el momento nada es seguro pero un par de análisis nos indicarán el camino que deberemos seguir para la situación…_

—_Pero Sasuke-kun la va a pasar muy mal. Él es muy… orgulloso, y con la confusión podría alterarse demasiado. Sin contar con que odia los hospitales… ¡Ah! ¿A dónde irá cuando se le dé el alta? No podemos dejarle solo…_

—…_Le asignaremos un medico para que le cuide en su casa, sus amigos también deberán ayudar-_

—_Sasuke jamás dejará que un desconocido le cuide y mucho menos aceptará dejarle entrar en su casa._

—_Pues es la única opción. Si no vive con un médico que pueda hacerse responsable de él mientras se adapta a la vida que ha olvidado podría resultar un peligro para sí mismo…_

_Naruto, que extrañamente se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la conversación, oyó lo que los otros tres decían sin acotar nada. Su cabeza estaba gacha y su mirada clavada en el suelo con una expresión conflictiva, llena de pesar; en su mente no cesaban de repetirse las palabras _'_Ojalá se golpee tan fuerte que no pueda volver a salir de la Aldea por mucho tiempo' que él mismo se había atrevido a pensar una semana atrás como producto del enojo y los celos. Ahora un sentimiento amargo y horrible le estrujaba el pecho llenándole de culpa, pues si bien Naruto no había sido el actual causante del accidente, de cierta forma él había invocado a que la situación acabase así._

_—__Puede quedarse conmigo.__—__ propuso en voz baja, silenciando a los otros tres que clavaron la mirada en el rubio como si se hubieran olvidado que aún estaba allí. Naruto levanto la cabeza con determinación __—__Que se quede conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario. Puedes enviar a un médico a mi casa para que le revise las veces que se requieran, no me importa, pero Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y estoy seguro de que no le molestará quedarse conmigo._

_Kakashi fijó la mirada en la Hokage __—__No es mala idea, conozco a Sasuke desde que es pequeño y siempre ha tenido un… __punto débil __por Naruto.__—__ remarcó con un tono que el rubio pasó por alto __—Pero aún así dudo que quiera depender de otra persona para vivir._

_—__Es cierto, Sasuke-kun no va a querer mudarse con Naruto…_

_Tsunade se mantuvo con un gesto analítico durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente decidió abrir la boca y hablar —No si cree que ha estado siempre allí.__—__ murmuró, luego asintió con resolución __—Está decidido. Mantendremos a Sasuke Uchiha bajó revisión durante tres días antes de decidir si está en condiciones de ser dado de alta o no. Mientras tanto— observó a Naruto —enviaré a que recojan las pertenencias de Sasuke y las dejen en tu casa. Díganle a los demás: en lo que respecta a su hogar, Sasuke Uchiha ha vivido los últimos dos años con Naruto Uzumaki.— sentenció._

_El mencionado elaboró una sonrisa, aunque aún se sentía afectado por la culpa intentaría hacer todo lo posible por Sasuke y así lograr reparar lo que había generado espiritualmente —¡Gracias Obaa-chan!'_

Y allí estaban.

Tres días después Tsunade había decidido que Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente estable mentalmente como para poder vivir fuera del hospital –claro que bajo constante supervisión.

Naruto se removió en el lugar, incómodo, sin saber qué decirle a un amigo que no podía recordar la mayor parte de las experiencias que les habían llevado a desarrollar el lanzo que les unía como los amigos/hermanos que Naruto siempre les había considerado ser. ¿Qué se supone que iba a suceder ahora? ¿A qué punto de su relación había retrocedido Sasuke? ¿Acaso ahora la amistad y el reconocimiento como rival que tantos años le llevó conseguir con el Uchiha se habían ido por el caño? Reprimió un suspiro de cansancio. Si ese era el caso entonces… volvería a recuperarlo todo. No se rendiría hasta volver a ser un igual ante los ojos del moreno, y una de las cosas por las que era reconocido y admirado era su testaruda determinación.

Con expresión resuelta, decidido, volvió a centrarse en Sasuke que le lanzaba miradas veloces y luego volvía a desviar la vista hacia algún punto de la casa, casi como si estuviese luchando por no mirarle pero sin éxito —Así que…— comenzó Naruto rascándose la nuca con aire tenso, siendo interrumpido al instante por el moreno_._

—Tsk. ¿Por qué diablos acepté vivir en un chiquero como este?— cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido, entonces sí pudiendo evitar observarle.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio un rato, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Repentinamente sintió unas fuertes ganas de golpear al Uchiha a la vez que un sentimiento molesto escalaba por su espalda: la irritación.

Sí, todo iba a estar muy bien. Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo, con o sin amnesia.

**Continuará…**

Así que… tardo en actualizar, pero dudo que algún día abandone mis fics…

Les invito a pasar por el foro: www . fanfiction fórum / La – Aldea – Oculta – entre – las – Hojas / 151026 / Si les gusta la serie de Naruto se van a divertir.


End file.
